The Cook and the Carriage Driver
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: During a busy day in the Ball and Socket, Mrs Plum remembers the day she met Mayhew, who would become the love of her life. Mayhew then gives her a romantic evening before taking a big step in their relationship that would prove that even though they were dead, that love could still exist.


Hey everyone it's been awhile since I've done a fanfiction but recently I've been reading Corpse Bride fanfictions and I noticed a few mentioned Mayhew and Miss Plum as a couple or that they were married. And I just found that to be really sweet, so I had to try for myself. This is a oneshot I wrote between them and I hope you enjoy my first Corpse Bride fic.

*Cover pic does not belong to me, was found on google images*

*I do not own the Corpse Bride film or it's characters, they belong to the amazing Tim Burton*

* * *

It was a busy night as usual in The Ball and Socket pub, the 'hip'est place in the Land of the Dead. Miss Plum was hard at work in the kitchen with the other two chefs preparing meals ordered by the patrons in the bar. Out in the main room came the clinking of mugs, the sound of laughter and loud conversation, drowned out by the cheery jazz tune being performed by the band of skeletons on stage as Bonejangles sang, prompting a few of the undead to get up and dance.

In the corner away from the others came the sound of clashing swords, General Bonesapart, a rather short skeleton man in a blue coat and mismatched eyes, and a sword sticking from his chest. and General Wellington, another skeleton wearing a monocle and a red and white dragoon uniform. The two had become friends after the attempted wedding of Victor and Emily.

"I say my dear Bonesapart, you have improved since we last dueled like this." Wellington adjusted his monocle and barely managed to block the shorter blue coated skeleton's sword, which he had withdrawn from his chest like it was nothing, with his own. This earned him a chuckle from Bonesapart, who had to stand on a nearby table in order to reach his dueling partner. "I won't let ye win this time, General!" the french genral said with a determined grin.

He jabbed forward and General Wellington faked a gasp. "Oh...you got me." Then they both chuckled as Bonesapart's sword had gone through the gaping hole, thanks to a cannonball, in Wellington's chest.

* * *

Miss Plum smiled as she chopped some carrots and heard a familiar voice on the bar. "Out of ze way, out of ze way, coming through." Paul the head waiter, who was literally a head, skittered across the bar on his cockroach friends, nudging a pint into the hand of Mayhew the carriage driver, who tipped his hat. "Mm, thank you Paul." This made Plum's smile widen. Then she sighed and walked over to the bubbling cauldron and scraped the sliced carrots into it. Her thoughts had been elsewhere most of that day, thinking about a certain someone. A grin tugged at her lips and a faraway look came to her yellow eyes, it was like it was just yesterday when she met..._him._

Mayhew.

He may have been a deceased carriage driver, but there was something about him when Miss Plum first greeted the new arrival that made her like him, call it love at first sight. "Ah, I still remember that day quite clearly..." She said while putting the knife she was using back through the head of one of the chefs and stirring the soup boiling in the cauldron as her mind wandered to the memory of meeting Mayhew...

* * *

*flashback*

_"New Arrival!" Miss Plum announced as skeletons and zombies flooded into the Ball and Socket pub. It was always a big event when someone new passed from the Land of the Living to the Land of the Dead. "Out of my way, coming through." Plum pushed through the crowd. As the unofficial greeter it was her job to welcome the new arrival. The newcomer had their back turned to her so the undead human grabbed their hand as they turned. "My name's Plum, Miss Plum." she greeted, with a wink, then saw the new person's face. Her eyes widened as she did and something came over her, a feeling she hadn't felt since she had been alive...love. _

_ When their eyes met, both light shades of yellow, it was like a spark circled through them, a zing. "Oh my...you're a handsome one aren't you?" Plum said in a flirting manner. _

_ Mayhew turned to the undead woman holding his hand. "Well hello there miss, my name is-"_

_ He was interrupted then by a familiar voice nearby. "Mayhew! how nice to see..." Victor had come over after recognizing Mayhew from behind but stopped seeing how he had changed. "...you?" He gulped. "Mayhew...what happened to you?"_

_ The poor man gasped seeing Mayhew's now cold blue coloration and yellowed eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Victor said in shock and concern, but his former carriage driver brushed it off. "Eh...no worries, actually, I feel great." Mayhew took in a deep breath that he hadn't been able to do while living due to his smoking habit._

_ Paul nudged his cockroaches along. "Hurry we must not keep zee gentleman waiting." The severed head of a waiter called to his cockroaches as he scuttled up and directed his roaches to pour a drink for the new arrival before they carried it to Mayhew, who took the offered pint from the roaches. He took a drink as Victor nearly begged, "Mayhew, I have to get back, you all must be worried sick, how is everyone?" the poor man asked in concern._

_ "Well," Mayhew began. "They're all still wondering where you slipped off to." At this Victor looked away briefly before looking to the driver. "Oh and uh, Miss Victoria-" when he heard this Victor looked a bit hopeful, "yes? yes?how is she?" he asked, hoping desperately Victoria wasn't too upset by his disappearance. _

_ Mayhew continued where he left off, "Well, she is getting married this evening." Poor Victor looked terrified. "What?" the poor man asked in shock, "married to who?" who could be marrying Victoria? "Some newcomer, lord somebody or other," the driver said like he couldn't remember who it was, or didn't know. In the background Alfred took a draw on his pipe and puffed out smoke._

_ Victor was still in denial hearing his bride to be was possibly marrying someone else. "But that cannot be."Mayhew scratched his cheek,"Well with you gone off...I guess they didn't want to waste the cake." He chuckled a bit unsure, making Victor look down and close his eyes briefly, then open them as he murmured, "but how could she..." it felt like his heart was breaking._

_ Suddenly a drunk Skeleton came up and clapped a hand on Mayhew's shoulder. "Women...you can't live with 'em." He slurred while sloshing the liquid in his mug as Victor looked downcast, then looked up. "You just can't live with 'em." the skeleton hiccuped and fell back to the floor ending up a pile of bones scattered. Mayhew looked down briefly then said, "time to, pick up the pieces and you know...move on, I suppose." he said as Scissorhead, one of the zombies looked down at the jumbled skeleton on the floor._

_ "Oy," called the skeleton's head from the floor, "...speakin' of pickin' up the pieces." he said, looking for some help getting back together. Worried about Victoria and how he would get back, Victor looked down and walked off, Paul watching him leave in what might be concern as a zombie came up to the bar watching with a drink in his hand. Mayhew turned to watch as the poor man left._

_ "Victor...where are you going?" Emily the deceased yet still beautiful bride, asked in concern as Victor left the room. Mayhew pitied him as he sighed and turned back to Miss Plum. "...sorry you had to see that, I wish there was a way I could help him." Plum took his hand in her's again. "Yes, what a shame, the poor lad..." she said watching Victor retreat up the stairs and leave the pub._

_ With a sigh Plum looked back to Mayhew again. "So...your name is Mayhew you said...? the chef asked with a smile. "It's wonderful to meet you, sir."  
_

* * *

*End Flashback*

As the memory faded from her mind Miss Plum shook her head and got back to work. After first meeting Mayhew, the two seemed to hit it off, and it wasn't uncommon for the residents of the Ball and Socket pub to see their welcoming comittee leader sitting with the carriage driver when she wasn't working, sometimes even joining him in a card game with General Bonesapart or Bonejangles, the skeleton with one remaining eye that rolled between his sockets and wore a jaunty bowler cap.

Or sometimes the two would stroll through the dark streets arm in arm, or sneaking kisses when they could. Emily's maggot had a habit of teasing the two, having stuck around after she had moved on. It proved that even in the land of the dead, love could be found. And Miss Plum wouldn't have it any other way. Even if she did often find her work interrupted while thinking of Mayhew. It was love at first sight for them.

* * *

*Some time later*

"I'll never get this done at this rate." The zombie woman muttered to herself despite wondering what Mayhew and she would do when the pub closed for the night. As Plum muttered to herself and gathered up dishes that needed washing, the door to the kitchen opened, and someone entered. They approached the woman at the sink who was up to her elbows in suds washing dishes, and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who, darling?" came a raspy sounding voice in her ear making Plum jump. However she recognized the voice.

Turning around she was ready to scold Mayhew. "Mayhew, you know I'm busy-" Miss Plum began but was cut off when the blue skinned man before her leaned down and placed his lips against hers, making the zombie woman relax and return the affection, then lean her head on Mayhew's chest, wrapping her arms around the hunchbacked carriage driver despite her wet arms, sleeves rolled up to their elbows. "Oh, Mayhew, dear, I could never stay mad at you." She murmured, eyes shining with love as her beloved ran his hand up and down the back of her tattered chef's coat.

"Well...you know it's almost closing time...I thought maybe you wanted to come join me for a bit..." Mayhew muttered. Plum hesitated before looking to the other cooks. "Go on, Plum, we can handle things in here fine." The chef who always had a knife through her head made a shooing motion with her hand.

This made Plum smile, especially as Mayhew planted a loving kiss on her head and took her hand. "Come now, darling." Finally giving in she nodded and followed her love into the main room of the pub, which was normally bustling with activity, was oddly quiet. "Oh dear...that's odd, did we close up early?" Plum had to wonder, scratching her head while looking around, the lights were dimmed, giving the room an almost spooky yet...somehow romantic feel.

Instead of answering, Plum found herself dipped back as Mayhew gave her another soft kiss. Surprised at first Plum gripped her beloved's arms and allowed him to do so. "Bonjour, I will be your waiter for ze evening." Paul said as he scuttled across the bar. "Oh...oh no, oof." he grunted as his roach companions accidentally dropped the severed head. Thankfully Alfred and General Wellington had stayed behind to help. "Steady on there, good sir." Alfred had his pipe clenched in his teeth and righted the head waiter.

Meanwhile General Wellington was leading the couple to a table near the stage. Mayhew pulled out a chair for Miss Plum. "There you go, my dear." He said with a loving smile. Plum returned the smile as she sat down, her eyes never leaving him. As Mayhew sat down, he reached out and took Plum's hand in his. Albert sighed a bit in melancholy watching them. "Ah, young love, reminds me of my time with my Gertrude..." His last visit with her had been brief, but he vowed to wait here for her when she came.

Mayhew cleared his throat and sighed. "You know...the reason I brought you out here was because I was planning a little something to surprise you with..." the hunchbacked driver said when he caught Plum's curious gaze. They looked toward the stage as a spotlight centered on it, revealing the form of Bonejangles, leaning against a wall with his bowler cap lowered over his eyes, before lifting it. "What's swinging? me and the boy's got together to play a little piece for you two."

"A one...a two...a one two three..." Bonejangles counted out before his skeletal band appeared. However the tune they began playing wasn't one of the normal energetic jazz tunes, but something slower, more meaningful...suited for the occasion. Miss Plum was touched by this, and she gazed at Mayhew in admiration. "My, I must say I did not expect something like this."

If he could blush, Mayhew definitely would have been, so instead he rubbed the back of his neck. Miss Plum had become a special woman in his life, given in life he had never married, instead working at William Van Dort's fish market business when not acting as their carriage driver. But he planned to possibly change that. But first, here came Paul, carried on a platter by Alfred, the kind gentlemanly skeleton who's mustache always looked well groomed, followed by General Wellington carrying food prepared by Plum's fellow chef's, to the couples table.

"Dinner is served, bon' appetite." Paul said as Wellington set down the plates before Miss Plum and Mayhew. Then they backed off to allow the couple privacy to dine, and have a more romantic evening. "I say...this food is wonderful, and I don't normally eat the food that I help prepare." Miss Plum said as she ate. Mayhew gave a raspy chuckle, "your food is always wonderful, my love." He said with a warm smile. If the dead could blush, Plum would be doing so quite deeply.

After the meal, Mayhew rose from the table. "My dear, could I ask you to join me for a walk? I have a little surprise planned for you." Miss Plum wondered what her beloved had in mind as she laid her hand in his, standing beside the hunchbacked man. "I would love to, my love." As the couple left, Plum leaning on Mayhew's shoulder, Bonejangles leaned against the wall and adjusted his hat, his one eye rolling to an empty socket. "You know, watchin' those two has got me wantin' to find a woman like that." The jazz singer skeleton said to himself.

* * *

Walking through the empty streets of the land of the dead, away from the Ball and Socket pub, the couple enjoyed the alone time. Miss Plum often didn't get a break from her work, so spending time with Mayhew like this was nice. Gripping the carriage driver's hand in her own, the zombie cook leaned into him. As the steps leading to an overlook came up, Mayhew walked up them and found the same bench Emily and Victor had sat on before.

Quietly Mayhew held Plum in his arms as they watched the sun setting over the land of the dead, before they shared another kiss, Mayhew even going as far as to dip his love back again, she really was the perfect woman for him. Plum gripped at her beloved's arms trusting him to hold her up, before being pulled back up. Taking a deep breath Mayhew knew now was the right moment to reveal his surprise, patting the pocket of his patched coat that held the object in question.

Backing away the undead carriage driver took a few breaths to calm himself before looking to Miss Plum. "...my dear, my Plum...I just wanted to tell you that you have made my time down here very enjoyable. I feel better here than I did for a long time in the land of the living, and I wanted to thank you for that. You're my ray of sunshine down in this place."

Miss Plum put her hand to her cheek gazing at Mayhew with love shining in her yellowed eyes. He really was a kind and sweet man, how had it been they hadn't met in the land of the living?

Mayhew rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how to continue. "And I want to continue making memories with you as long as we remain together..." he reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a small box. This made Plum gasp as she eyed the box. "Oh, Mayhew, I greatly enjoy your company every day, you have brightened up my life since you arrived here."

Taking Miss Plum's hand in his own Mayhew planted a kiss on the back of it, entwining their fingers. "Then my dear, I have something I want to ask you..." His gaze was full of love as he got down on one knee and opened the box. "Miss Plum...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife...?"

Opening the box revealed a simple gold band, but to Miss Plum, it was the most beautiful thing that she had laid eyes on. Much like Mayhew, she had never married. Life had been cruel and she had been taken from the world above without ever having someone to stand by her side. Looking from the ring back up to the eyes of her love, the zombie woman tried to think of what to say.

"Mayhew...I...you...you really mean it...?" Miss Plum's hand had covered her mouth, if her heart were still able to, it would be threatening to beat out of her chest. One thing humans could do even in death was cry, and tears began to bud at her eyes. "Oh my...I...I don't know what to say...except, yes...yes I will marry you!" the undead human agreed, to Mayhew's delight.

His eyes shone with unshed tears as a large smile spread across his face, then Mayhew took the ring from the box and still holding Miss Plum's hand, gently slid the golden band onto her finger. "Darling you do not truly know how happy you have made me today." He pulled his love close and wrapped his arms around her as Plum laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear. I feel to be the luckiest woman in the land of the dead right now." Miss Plum said before Mayhew leaned down and pulled her into a tender kiss, the golden band shining on her ring finger. Pulling back from the kiss Mayhew gently stroked Miss Plum's cheek and cupped it, looking down at her lovingly. This just proved that even in the land of the dead, real love, true love, the really really good kind of love, never died.

The End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first Corpse Bride fanfic, and that it wasn't too long. I know I enjoyed writing it :) I did include the zing effect from the Hotel Transylvania series and the ending line from The Book of Life, I thought they were nice touches. If this gets enough interest I might try doing a sequel for this if inspiration strikes. It might be nice having a wedding for these two, especially since how the wedding between Victor and Emily failed in the film. Plus I think Miss Plum and Mayhew would make a nice couple.


End file.
